Application
Application rules & guidelines differ per grid. Some of the grids even have specialized code for application, and may include stats. Please review the application rules before applying for a character. Thank you. Application Rules * Heroes Application * Yo Joe Application Alt Limits The current alt policy is as follows: DC/Marvel: Age of Infinite Heroes * You may have six (6) alternative characters. ::- Four (4) characters may be main characters. ::- Two (2) or more may be support characters. ::- After three (3) main characters, we strongly suggest a support character. * You may have one (1) special character. ::- It cannot be your first character here. ::- If you retire characters to only one left, it cannot be this one. ::- Does not add to your above alt slots. ::- See: news heroes special characters for details. * You may request up to two (2) additional alternative characters. ::- The rules on Major characters still apply. ::- All additional alt slot requests require a concept application. ::- Staff will review activity before approving an extra alt slot. G.I. Joe: Yo Joe! * You may have one (1) character. ::Special Notes: If you are applying for an alt that requires a concept application, please submit the +request with one of your currently approved characters. Alt Policy The restrictions are to be kept simple, and are as follows: * YOUR ALTS CANNOT BENEFIT FROM EACH OTHER. No saving your own damsel in distress, no providing supporting evidence to cover your alts' thesis, no sneaking about resources and private information. * YOUR ALTS CANNOT BE TIED DIRECTLY TOGETHER. No Batman & Robin (Partners), no Peter Parker and Mary Jane (Lovers), members of the same rare race (Kryptonians), no Cyclops and Wolverine (same team). You can have 2 alts in the same HUB though (Ex// organization, company, or non-blood related family). This means you can have an X-Men/Tutor and Gen-X/Student, an Avenger Academy Mentor and Avenger Academy Student, or even a CEO of a company and a general employee, to even a distant ally. Examples: * Scott Summers has his alt Rockslide in his class at Xavier's Institute. Rockslide is non-interactive when Scott teaches classes or always working on some special project because he's constantly getting detention. * Huntress and Batman are old cold war enemies as they say, but now just seem to make their peace and avoid each other though Huntress is still often seen with other members of the Bat Family. We can see it now! Hey man, where are the catches?! None really, just keep in mind that while some restrictions apply (like not being about to interact with each other, unable to share plots that would involve the other, etc), staff is willing to hear any pitch you come up with. No promises, but if a player really wants to have Peter and Mary Jane under the condition that Peter dates Gwen, Felicia, or Kitty and it's during the time that he and MJ just keep missing each other? Who knows! The Dead Like, OMG, I'm dead! Considering how comics are, sometimes a dead FC may just be saying that ICly. Still, what do you do if the character you want to apply is dead, but not listed as Banned? First, staff reserves the right to deny any application of a dead character (including the ones that can resurrect themselves like the Marvel Phoenix). Second, we highly recommend your first character here not be one already dead, beginning RP will be usually restricted due to the fact they are, well, dead. Now, to go into the official request, which is: You can always ask via +request. Please do not ask via pages because unless you ask for say the Phoenix (which staff will respond with OMG NO!) we will ask you to submit a +request anyway. Furthermore, if you do not have an approved character here and determined that a dead PC has to be your FIRST character, then create a generic character object to submit the +request. You will need to include a number of things in the +request, including the following: +request : = The information needed will be a general outline of the TP/Method for bringing them back from the dead. This can include the official event they return back to life, or just the method that brought them back and the tinyplot to get them involved in the heroic community once more. You will need to include a character concept application as described in news Heroes Concept App. Also include any unusual alterations or changes caused by their resurrection. When a Concept App is approved, you would then apply the character as per normal. Once their application is approved, the player will need to post scene dates, or at least keep staff informed of team scene dates, etc so that staff can keep track of the progress of the plot. Basically, what this is to do is not only to give a chance to bring dead characters back into play, but also to help generate more RP on the grid. Happy Resurrections!